Adolescence
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Controlate Arnold, es tu prima ¿Lo olvidas?. Por que aunque se besaban, no podian omitir la culpa.
1. Capitulo I

**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al fantastico señor **Craig Bartlett. **Este fic, esta inspirado en la cancion** Adolescence de Rin&Len Kagamine :3**

**Advertencia: **Este fic trata el tema de el incesto, Primo-Prima. (Soy una depravada, que ensuciara sus inocente mentes)(?)¡**Quedan advertidos! **

* * *

**Adolescence**

**Capitulo I**

**Rojo, como una fresa**

**_Las dos personas en el castillo_**  
_**destruyendo su interior.**_  
_**Las campanas anuncian el final**_  
_**para el ruidoso caballero y la princesa.**_

Arnold, estaba tratando de entender la mala suerte que el universo le daba. Se cuestiono seriamente si en alguna vida pasada realizo el pecado mas horrible y ahora el karma se vengaba. Primero le avisaban de último minuto que su "querida prima" -Nótese el sarcasmo- se quedaría "temporalmente" en la casa de huéspedes.

-Tienes algunos problemas con su familia.-explico su madre en la mañana, cortando algunas verduras de espaldas a su hijo. El se limito hacer una mueca, sabia que protestar no le ayudaría.

-¿Cuanto tiempo se quedara?-

-Será por poco tiempo.-Arnold dudo del "Poco tiempo" por el tono de voz empleado por su progenitora.

-¿Cuanto es "Poco tiempo"?-Volvió a preguntar el chico rubio. Stella dejo las verduras y volteo a su hijo, sonriendo algo avergonzada, sabia que no le agradaba la idea de que su prima se quedara vivir bajo el mismo techo que el.

-No lo se.-El rubio gimió en protesta.-Entiende por favor Arnold, no la ha pasado muy bien con su familia estos últimos meses, necesita estar un tiempo...alejada de ellos.

_-"Ellos".-_pensó Arnold, inmediatamente la imagen de sus tíos ocupo su mente. Toda la familia sabia lo disfuncional que eran los padres de Helga, pero ¿A que extremos habían llegado como para que su hija menor tuviera que abandonar su hogar? Su lado de chico bueno, le decía, no, le ordenaba que se acercara y fuera amable con la chica que se mudaba -invadía- a su casa.

-Esta bien, mama.-dijo en suspiro de derrota.

Y es por esa razón que, el, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del pórtico de Sunset Arm, esperando -por ordenes de sus padres- el taxi que llevaba por carga a su prima.

-Pobre taxista.-Lamento al pobre que le hubiera tocado transportar a Helga G. Pataki ¿Por que la "G"?, bueno es por Geraldine, pero Helga odiaba ese nombre y le había dicho -gritado- al rubio que _"Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia me llames por ese nombre, ¿Me oíste, zopenco?"._

Arnold arrugo el entrecejo, realmente no tenia recuerdos agradables sobre su prima, sus recuerdos eran normalmente insultos y sobrenombres hacia el. Y en cuanto a lo físico, solo recordaba su cabello rubio atado siempre en dos coletas, una uniceja gruesa y un excesivo uso del color rosa en su ropa. Por esa razón el muchacho relacionaba el rosa como color de la maldad, no de la feminidad.

El ruido de uno neumáticos llamaron su atención, miro con un ceja alzada como un taxi se acercaba a gran velocidad,

-_La pesadilla ya llego_.-Arnold se levanto, sacudiendo polvo acumulado de sus pantalones. El taxi freno de repente frente a la casa de huéspedes, provocando el rechinido de las llantas de hule sobre el pavimento.

-¡Cuidado zopenco! ¡Llevas a una dama, no animales!-Grito una voz dentro del vehiculo, perfectamente reconocida por el rubio.

-_Pobre_.-volvió a lamentar al taxista, observando como salía nervioso del vehiculo para abrir el portaequipajes. Arnold respiro hondo.-Recuerda, Arnold, se amable.-trato de poner su mejor sonrisa, la cual por cierto se notaba a kilómetros que era fingida, solo esperaba que Helga no se diera cuenta.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió, y lo que vio a continuación el rubio, rompió el recuerdo del físico de su prima.

-¿Helga?-

-¿A quien esperabas? ¿Al ratón de los dientes, melenudo? ¡Por su puesto que soy yo!-Confirmado, era ella, pero si que había cambiado, ¿Donde estaba esa uniceja gruesa? en su lugar había dos cejas perfectamente delineadas, ¿Y el cabello atado en dos coletas? Solo veia rebeldes mechones rubios cayendo a lado de su cara debajo de una gorra azul. Aun conservaba el color de la maldad en su ropa -dígase el rosa- pero solo en la playera que portaba. Su prima cambio de apariencia, no era hermosa -¡Decapítenlo! si lo escuchan decir que Helga era hermosa- pero se veía bonita y ese pensamiento fue suficiente como para que Arnold se sonrojara.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota? o ¿Vas ayudarme con las maletas?-Helga gruño de repente llamando la atención, Arnold dio un respingo en su lugar, notando que el taxista se había ido -huido- a la primera oportunidad, dejando a la rubia cargando su equipaje.

-Si-i.-Tartamudeo, Helga se limito a rodar los ojos. Nervioso tomo la maleta que cargaba la rubia tocando levemente sus helados dedos. No sabia la razón, pero sus mejillas empezaron arder con el simple contacto, y por supuesto, el despistado Shortman, no noto que las mejillas de su prima se colorearon un bonito color rojo.

**_Y entramos en contacto,_**  
**_como si nuestras manos estuvieran atadas con un hilo._**

Arnold, no prestaba atención a la conversación que sostenían la recién llegada y su mama, no le interesaba, es mas quería salir con Gerald, pero su madre la había dedicado una mirada que le advertía que no podría salir hasta mañana.

_-No es de buena educación salir cuando tienes visitas.-_Le dijo su madre, cuando noto que Arnold se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta.

Bufo molesto, la llegada de Helga le había arruinado la tarde, si no es que toda la semana, pero como era optimista el chico con cabeza de balón se reconforto a si mismo con un _mañana será mejor_.

-Y dime Helga, ¿Tienes novio?-La pregunta de Stella lleno de curiosidad a su hijo. ¿Helga? ¿Novio? ¡Si claro! En un mundo alterno quizás, pensó Arnold esperando la respuesta de su prima.

-No, Stella, ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno para mi.-Contesto con cierto ego que la caracterizaba. Stella miro a su sobrina y soltó una carcajada algo escandalosa que fue seguida por una de Helga.

Arnold sonrió por cortesía, la verdad es que la respuesta a la pregunta de su madre era obvia, ningún chico quería estar cerca de la agresiva Pataki, a menos que fuera masoquista o idiota.

Helga termino de reír primero y miro con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, al rubio que las acompañ ó a su tía nuevamente para continuar con la plática.

._._._._._._.

La semana transcurrió rápido, y a pesar de que el rubio con peculiar cabeza de balón se lamentaba en una esquina de su mente. La semana con Helga, su prima, no había estado mal. Normalmente se ignoraban y cuando eso no se podía -Ordenes de nueva cuenta de sus padres- Helga podía ser mas soportable que cuando niña

-_Lógico_.-Se recrimino el rubio. Y es que, Arnold esperaba por alguna mística razón -Nótese que puede llegar a ser un poco idiota- a su prima de nueve años, si, asi como lo oyen ¡Esperaba que Helga fuera una niña aun! ¡Oh Arnold! ¡Si que eres un perfecto...! ¡Han pasado nueve años sin verla! ¡Por dios!

-_Desde industrias futuro_.-se recordó el. Nueve años desde que quisieron demoler el vecindario.

El golpee de la puerta cerrándose, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Helga había regresado. Se giro para observar a su prima que entraba a la sala, empapada de pies a cabeza. El rubio alzo una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa burlona que detecto Pataki.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.-Siseo ella, con aquella mirada fría que perdía poder con el castañeo de sus dientes acusa del frió.

-Te dije que llovería.-

-Cállate.-Trato de gritarlo, pero el castañeo de sus dientes se lo impedía y se abrazo a si misma.

Arnold se mantuvo callado, ya no era una niña, la adolescencia había pasado por ella y estaba a punto de abandonarla para entrar a una etapa adulta. Se fijo en el cuerpo de su prima, era parecido al de su Hermana Olga -Si Helga lo oyese comparándola con Olga, ya estaría enterrado bajo tierra- y un detalle no le paso desapercibido. La ropa que traía Helga, se le pegaba a la piel, como segunda. El cabello también le enmarcaba la cara y se dio cuenta que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado bajo la lluvia? Mejor dicho ¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado observándola? Su prima tenia una cara de incomodidad, por que, el, ¡su primo! La observaba desde quien sabe cuanto, con una mirada de bobo, con un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas.

-¿Que tanto miras, cara de mono?-pregunto Pataki, con su típica hostilidad. Arnold desvió lo más rápido la vista hacia un punto fijo en la habitación.

-Vete a cambiar.-se limito a decir.-Te puedes enfermar.

_**Poniendo las manos en el espejo distorsionado**_  
**_el largo de nuestros dedos no es el mismo._**  
**_Desde ahora, ¿dormiremos en camas diferentes?_**

._._._._._._.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Helga.-Había comentado Miles en la cena. Comentario que no paso desapercibido por Arnold.

-Gracias.-

Le dio cierta razón a su padre. Helga tenía ojos grandes y azules. Había notado que los ojos de su prima se iluminaban con cada maldad que cometía y ese brillo comenzaba a hipnotizarlo...

Rápidamente despejo los pensamientos sobre los ojos de su prima y siguió comiendo.

._._._._._._.

Bien, ha quedado en claro que Helga era bonita, pero había muchas mas chicas simpáticas y mas bonitas. Lila es un ejemplo, una chica demasiado hermosa -¡Ella! ¡Si era hermosa!- que llamaba la atención sin querer, con modales perfectos, y una forma de reír que encantaba a todo quien la escuchaba, y lo admita, de niño se había enamorado de la niña, pero de la noche a la mañana dejo de interesarle. En el fondo, Arnold sabía que lo que decía de su prima era una especie de excusa infantil, no sabia para que, no lo entendía.

-Arnoldo.-Llamo la rubia sentado junto a el. Arnold le dirigió una mirada molesta que cambio rápidamente por una de sorpresa, su prima tenia la cara muy cerca de la suya, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

-¿Que quieres?-Trato de sonar lo menos nervioso y la chica lucio una sonrisa burlona.

**_-_**_Bingo.-_se felicito mentalmente la rubia.- Cómprame un Helado.-El chico la miro perplejo, y por primera vez noto los labios rojos de su prima...

-¿Helado?-

-¿Estas sordo? muévete cabezón, y ni se te ocurra traer de fresa.-Ordeno mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que no?-

-Soy alérgica, zopenco.-Le tiro un golpe sobre el hombro de su primo, y se levanto subiendo las escaleras que la llevarían a su nuevo cuarto, sin dejar que el pobre rubio se opusiera.

Arnold suspiro y se levanto hacia la puerta principal, realmente no lo entendía. Por un breve segundo el recuerdo del aliento de su prima sobre sus labios, y el color de estos le parecía a verlo experimentado antes.

-_Rojo...como una fresa_.-pensó irónico el muchacho.

* * *

Hola! Yo fastidiando otra vez la seccion de Arnold xD. Si, bien es una historia...emmm "Tabu". Tengo la mente algo depravada y retorcida, necesitaba escribir algo asi xDUu. Como sea, dije al principido que esto esta basado en una cancion con el mismo nombre del fic. La cancion habla sobre un primer encuentro sexual entre gemelos, niño y niña, asi que ¿por que no con Arnold y Helga? y como yo no los puedo ver como hermanos, mejor como primos, asi ya no suena tan drepavado :Mentira: .Solo tengo planeado un capitulo mas y fin. No soy de las historias largas, no son mi estilo. (:

Espero no haber molestado a alguien con esto. Si es asi, mis disculpas, pero la advertencia esta al principio.

**Gracias por leer :3!**


	2. Capitulo II

Hey** Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al fantastico señor **Craig Bartlett. **Este fic, esta inspirado en la cancion** Adolescence de Rin&Len Kagamine :3**

**Advertencia: **Este fic trata sobre el incesto, Primo-Prima. (Soy una depravada, que ensuciara sus inocentes mentes)(?)¡**Quedan advertidos! **

* * *

**Adolescence**

**Capitulo II**

**Tengo miedo a los monstruos**

**_La puerta está cerrada con llave,_**  
**_nos miramos a los ojos. Mutuamente,_**  
**_buscando un responsable._**

Helga al sentarse no era femenina, pero, mostraba la gran comodidad en la que se encontraba. Las piernas estiradas casi rozando la mesita del centro de la sala, el cuerpo casi cayendo del sofá mientras con una mano sostenía el helado de chocolate que Arnold -De alguna manera- le trajo, y ahora estaba acabándose. En la otra mano estaba depositado en mando de la televisión. Arnold gruño por lo bajo, Helga acaparo todo el aparato y le pasaba de canales tan rápido que no se distinguían que daban.

_-Fue ese día, cuando tres valerosos niños, abordo de un autobús...-_Arnold levanto la ceja, ese era uno de los tantos reportajes que se realizaron luego de que salvaron el vecindario. Lastimeramente para Helga, no pudo cambiar tan rápido el canal como para que Arnold no lo notara...

El recuerdo le llego de golpee. Como una pelota de béisbol estrellándose contra su cara, y con la estridente risa de los que llegaron a ver su desafortunado incidente.

-Industrias Futuro.- Era la clave. El rubio abrió los ojos ¡Oh no!, Volteo hacia Helga con una expresión que denotaba terror y asombro.-Dios mió...

-¿Que pasa, Cabeza de balón?-Pregunto sin inmutarse que su primo la observaba, llevándose el ultimo trozo del cono de el helado a la boca.

-¡Te me confesaste a los nueve años!-Soltó, sin delicadeza alguna. Helga se atraganto con lo ultimo de su helado.

-¿De que carajo estas hablando?-La rubia trato de usar ese típico tono seguro, sarcástico, y rudo de su voz, pero no pudo.

-¡En el techo! ¡De Industrias Futuro! ¡Dijiste que me amabas!.-Grito y el eco les regreso a ambos mas duro de lo que pensaban.

Se mantuvieron callados un largo tiempo. Helga se creía segura, pensado que Arnold había olvidado su confesión. Y por unas semanas se creyó a salvo, con un viejo y deprimente recuerdo que no debió nunca haber pasado. Con el corazón herido. ¡Se había enamorado de su primo! ¡Joder!

**_La urgencia de correr_**  
**_recorre mi espalda en ese momento._**

Arnold, la observaba, fascinado, nervioso, aterrado. El silencio de su prima, solo confirmaba el recuerdo, ya que no había escuchado que lo negara, ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Pedir una disculpa por su impertinencia? o ¿Pedir una explicación? En su pequeño debate mental, noto las pequeñas lágrimas resbalándose en el rostro ajeno. Lo entendió.

_-_Helga**... ¿Me amas?-**Sin pensarlo, pregunto, su lengua lo había traicionado. Helga respondió en una sonrisa, un "cállate Arnold" que no negaba y confirmaba la sospecha que se tenia.

En ese momento, Arnold no lo dudo, la abrazo contra si mismo y el llanto fue estruendoso por parte de la rubia. Dejo que se calmara, pasaron varios minutos antes de que los gimoteos por parte de su prima se calmaran, tomo su rostro por la barbilla, y observo sus ojos, su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios...Rojos como una fresa...

La beso sin mas, tímido, lento y torpe. Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder procesar la información de lo que ocurría.

**_Girando el pomo de la puerta la abriste,_**  
**_el sonido rebota así como te detengo yo_**  
**_y beso tu dedo extendido._**

**_._._._._._._._**

Habían decidido que después de eso ese beso, no volvería a ocurrir algo así. Pero ¡oh mi dios! rompieron el trato varias veces, cuando se quedaban solos, cuando salían a pasear, cuando estaban seguros en la habitación de Arnold. Era un juego a que ambos les encantaba jugar, la excitación corría por sus venas.

Los besos que algunas veces parecían tornarse más lujuriosos con el paso del tiempo, se controlaban desde luego, por que no estaba bien. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! ¡Seguían siendo familia!

Oh pero bendita sea la excitación que causaba de esconderse de todos, de los inquilinos, de los amigos de Arnold, de los padres y tíos de Arnold y Helga correspondientemente. Oh maldita sea el momento que los dioses le habían jugado esta cruel broma. Enamorarse de tu primo, es pecado.

Y ahí estaban, sentados en la cama de Arnold, con las luces apagadas, con los inquilinos durmiendo tranquilamente, e iluminados por el brillo débil de las estrellas. Se besaban como si el mañana no hubiese. Pequeños suspiros escapan de la boca de la rubia, cuando el aire se les escapaba de los pulmones. Los besos empezaron a bajar por el cuello de ambos. Provocando marcas rojas en su camino.

-Ar-Arnold.-Murmuro sumisa, como pocas veces la había visto.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto elevando la vista del cuello de su prima.

-No...Esta bien.-Dijo en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad. No eres la única que se siente culpable Helga.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.-Se aparto en un movimiento de su prima, no continuaría si ella no quería. Escucho un breve gracias por parte de la rubia que se levanto de la cama directo a la puerta.

-Buenas noches.-Tomo el pomo de la puerta.-Arnold...¿Has cerrado la puerta?-El aludido dio un respingo de la sorpresa.

-No.-

-No abre.-Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Debió...ser el abuelo, pensó que estábamos platicando a gusto y no quiso que nadie nos molestara.-explico pensando en lo convincente que sonaba.

-Ah.-Helga regreso a su lugar en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas, jugando con sus dedos.-Creo...que me quedaría a dormir contigo.-Dijo fingiendo irritación y mentalmente agradeció a la noche con su oscuridad para que no notara lo roja que se encontraba su cara.

Arnold no contesto, sonrió. Sonrió por que sabia que había mas formas para salir de su cuarto, sonrió por que Helga solo estaba excusándose con la puerta para no irse.

**_Es una infantil excusa para apagar todas las luces._**  
**_No debo tocar tu cabello,_**  
**_si no estaré mintiendo también._**

Helga se tiro en la cama, con los pies aun tocando el suelo y mirando las estrellas. Al rubio le pareció tentadora la idea de estar arriba de su prima...Contrólate Arnold, es tu prima ¿Lo olvidas? Por que aunque se besaban, no podían omitir la culpa que los carcomía al terminar de hacerlo.

La rubia poso su mano encima de la del chico con cabeza de balón. Arnold se tenso en su lugar sintiendo los tibios dedos de su prima recorrer toda su mano hasta el antebrazo.

-_Solo es un inocente gesto_.-Pensó con el rubor en las mejillas, con la tentación de besar a su prima hasta quedarse sin aliento, con una Helga que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules pidiéndole algo que estaba mal.

-Arnold.-susurro. Fue una orden silenciosa, el rubio la entendió, se posiciono encima de la rubia, besando sus mejillas primero, para luego terminar uniendo los labios. Era un beso mas posesivo, mas feroz que los anteriores.

**_El tiempo a solas de mamá y papá se acabó,_**  
**_¿no es cierto? Es un sueño distante._**  
**_La sábana me proporciona calor,_**  
**_y tú rompes mi broche_**  
**_sin hablar._**

Eran primerizos en esto, los besos posesivos se convirtieron en perezosos cuando Arnold se alzo un poco para observar a su prima, le pregunto ¿Estas segura? Helga lo miro de mala forma, soltando un comentario algo agresivo que termino en un silencioso "Si". Unieron los labios nuevamente más lento e igualmente demandantes. Marcas rojas fueron dejaron un camino en el cuello blanquecino de la rubia, quien suspiraba.

La ropa de pronto pareció incomodarles, una capa que les impedía llegar a mas, y fue arrebatada por las manos temblorosas de ambos, que se encargaban de acariciar al tiempo que experimentaban la piel desprotegida del otro.

**_El tiempo se ha detenido,_**  
**_dos personas se abrazan._**  
**_Cada latido diferente de tu corazón_**  
**_me hacen querer que el mío se sincronice con el tuyo._**

Fue un ronco gemido de placer y dolor que surco los labios de Helga, cuando _su primo, _la penetro. Arnold la beso en ese momento. El vaivén de caderas fue doloroso para ambos, pero pronto se fueron acostumbrándose al cuerpo del otro.

Un fuerte calor los invadió ambos, un gemido se les escapa al mismo tiempo. Los cuerpos sudorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y aun jadeando recuperando el aliento perdido. Arnold se recostó a lado de su prima, ella, sonríe pero es el quien murmura algo que Helga comprende como un te amo. Un te amo que suena a los de que se dicen los amantes, no al que se le dice a un amigo o un familiar.

La rubia le regresa el gesto y lo besa, lento y torpe por que casi no tiene aliento. Arnold la abraza posesivo con un brazo y ella se acorruca en el pecho ajeno, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio, el rubio la sigue unos segundos después.

**_Tu aliento cálido se disuelve_**  
**_como el final del tibio abrazo._**  
**_Después de esto no me moveré,_**  
**_porque yo soy tu caballero._**

**_._._._._._._._**

El hecho termino sin que terceros se enterasen, con un secreto entre los rubios, un secreto que ninguno pronunciara a excepción de las pequeñas sonrisas cómplices, por que saben que compartieron algo que esta prohibido.

El verano estaba por terminar, a tres semanas y el otoño llegaría, con eso una carta de una universidad fue entregada a Helga. La habían aceptado.

La alegría no se hizo esperar y una feliz celebración se dio. El triunfo de la rubia fue orgullo de toda la casa de huéspedes, quienes se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la Pataki y ahora la miraban marcharse. Se despidieron de ella con un abrazo, otros con una despedida dramática, pero al final todas fueron despedidas.

Los rubios solo se despidieron de un abrazo y una sonrisa. No había nada que agregar, se habían despedido la noche anterior con un beso que rozaba los límites de la lujuria y la moral. Arnold no la seguiría, el estudiaría en otra ciudad cercana y ella en otro estado. Demasiado lejos, demasiado sospechoso si la siguiera. Tal vez lejos estarían mejor, ocultando hasta la tumba su sucio secreto.

-Adiós, Arnold.-Pronuncio la rubia la noche anterior cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

-Te amo, Helga.-Soltó, como siempre sin pensar bien, sin meditarlo antes de que su cerebro diera la orden de hablar.

-También te amo, Cabeza de balón.-Dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro que Arnold no capto por que ella estaba de espaldas.

* * *

Yay! :3 Ultimo capitulo, mis pequeños morbosos(?). Escribi lo ultimo mientras escuchaba la cancion que me inspiro hacer esta barbaridad :). Si, lo se, lo acabe muy pronto, pero mi cerebro no le gusta escribir Fic que pasen de los cinco capitulos xDUu.

Con este fic, descubri que no soy la unica en esta seccion de FF a quien le gusta los gemelos Kagamine 3 son un amor ¿verdad?. Len&Rin me han inspirado varias veces y sus canciones son hermosas :33. Bueno, Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic, la verdad no esperaba que me dejaran mas de dos reviews xDU. Seguire escribiendo en esta seccion...aun tengo muchas ideas dementes para este par rubio :3.

Nos vemos, **Gracias por leer**, dejar sus comentarios y agregar a favoritos esta historia y a mi :). Adios.


End file.
